official_comix_shortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayson
Grayson Mcormikk is a phony, sly, brave douchebag drummer of The Data Crew. As you know, Grayson has black & white hair. Where he got his black & white hair is, When he was 4 years old, he had fully black hair, when there was a chemical accident in his very old house, half of his hair turned white (Kind of like two face). He is also the 1st oldest in The Data Crew. Some people also call him "The Most Terrifying Data Crew Member". He's been through a few girlfriends like his first was Anna from 2014 - 2016, Until 2016, He met a girl named "Sam" and she broke up with him on 2018. Until 2019, He found a girl named Hava whom has the same interests as him. Quotes: "You do not know where all my cookies are! OBAMA!!" ~ From the Comix Shorts Season 5 Episode "Where are my cookies?" "Gimme back my bongo or else I'll cut your penis off and shove it up your Mr. Clean look alike ass!" ~From the Comix Minis Season 4 Episode "Noisy Alexander" "Oh please, You're just a Francis lookin ass.." ~ From The TRF Data Crew Episode "Big Trouble Grayson!" "It's Shinzō Abe! You stupid bitch!" ~ From the Comix Minis Season 6 Episode "Grayson Goes To Summer School" "Miles, You're fucking dead!!" ~ From the Comix Minis Season 6 Episode "House Leave Prohibition" Information: Parents: Shiri Fischer Micormikk, Harding Greg Micormikk Favorite Holiday: Halloween Loves: Boxing, Horror movies, Mtn Dew, MLG, Prosperity, Oreo Cookies, Naomi, Kristine, Rock Music, Grindcore, AXCX, Violence, Skiing, Snowboarding, Smashing Stuff, Burning Stuff Hates: Ice Skating, Kody, Authorities Relatives: Patricia (Young Sister), Sharon (Younger Sister), River (Older Brother) Favorite Season: Winter Voiced by: The Official Comix Minis Desired Voice: Logan Lerman Trivia: * He was a bully to the Data Crew from 2004 to 2014. * He almost drowned in a pool when he was a baby. * His mother is deceased. * He is Naomi's pretend brother. * He is the oldest age member of The Data Crew. * He has Hematospermia. * Kody hates him. * He has Type 2 Diabetes. * He's afraid of his little sister Patricia. * He got his gallbladder removed months ago. * His grandmother survived the Holocaust. * He is a Mountain Dew addict. * Fun fact: He talks like Dave Mustaine in the modern cartoons. The Data Crew (Series) Appearances: Era 1 * Halloween 2004 (Debut) * Moby Grayson Comix Shorts Appearances: Season 1 * Grayson's Pancake (Comix Shorts Debut) * Grayson Plays the piano * Jack in the god damn box V * Grayson's Hiccups Season 3 * Dishes * Portal Season 4 * Camping (Cameo) * Summer Comes Back * Sick Bricks * Blaze Season 5 * Slender * Being so Rude * Darkside * Where are my Cookies? * Claustrophobia * No Spoilers! * Who Did this?!? * Arachnophobia * Did you wash your hands? * Funeral Season 6 * Snowboarding * Coma * Zapper Season 7 * Moving In Season 8 * No Internet * Miles' Birthday Season 9 * Carolina Reaper * Fraudulent * Truth or Dare? * Agent * Research * Grayson's Addiction * Mirror, Mirror * Switching Bodies * Final Round Season 10 * Deaf talk...Again! (Silent) * Hard Luck * Close Part I Bonus * Lesson * Swimming Pool * Last Day Comix Minis Appearances: Season 1 * Welcome * Binoculars * Grayson's Date * Caught...Yet Again! (Silent) Season 2 * Noob's Disaster * Snitch * Miles' 14th Birthday * I Spy * Disappointment * Exposed (Cameo) Season 3 * Sad Commercial * Noob's Disaster 2 * A Week at Grandma's Season 4 * Quin's Pet Peeve * Fortune Cookie * Mad Kody * Noisy Alexander * Grayson Saves Naomi * Grayson's Hanukkah Season 5 * Air Conditioner * Noob's New Girlfriend * Heroic Deed * Cooking Critique * Wild Dream (TRF Form) * Grayson's Cruise To The Hospital Season 6 * Naomi's New Room (Cameo/Off-Camera) * Grayson Goes To Summer School * House Leave Prohibition Season 7 * Date Night * Holding * Get In A Fight * Noob Gets Suspended Other Cartoon Appearances: The TRF Data Crew * Big Trouble Grayson! Gallery: First_Drawing_Of_Grayson.jpg|The very first portrait of Grayson in 2004. Grayson first.png|His first appearance in Comix Shorts. Grayson TRF.png|His TRF look. Fan Art Schokolotti Grayson.png|By Schokolotti1711 Pixel o gift Grayson.png|By syronjoson Grayson-neutral.png|By HuyBinh grayson_raccoon__request__by_xxk9jaunefoxmuttxx_dd8em9z.png|By Xxk9jaunefoxmuttxX grayson_the_skinny_raccoon__requested__by_ashleyanimator2000_dd6w7xs.jpg|By AshleyAnimator2000 Category:Characters Category:Data Crew Category:Males Category:CS Season 1 Debutants Category:Vulgar Characters Category:2004 Characters Category:Fickle People Category:Bad People Category:Good People Category:Foreign Characters Category:Goth Characters Category:Europeans Category:Data Crew Series Debutants